Minsan daw Talaga Maniwala tayo sa Minsan
by parodized
Summary: Hindi palagi, hindi rin naman bihira, minsan lang talaga. At kapag nahulog ang loob mo para sa isang tao, minsan talaga, nganganga ka.


**Minsan daw Talaga. Maniwala tayo sa Minsan.**

Minsan talaga, sa punto ng buhay ng isang tao, may dumadating na mga biyaya na hindi natin namamalayan. Halimbawa na lang sa isang salamangkerong nangangalang Natsu Dragneel, sa kahabaan ng kanyang paglalakbay para mahanap ang nawawala niyang ama, hindi niya napapansin na yung taong nakita niya at dinala niya sa Fairy Tail ay yung taong magbibigay saysay sa buhay niya.

* * *

Minsan, nagsisimula lang ito sa mga simpleng bagay tulad ng pagkakasunduan.

"Lucy"

"Natsu"

"Lucyy"

"Natsuu"

"Lucyyyyyyy"

"Natsuuuuuuuuuu"

"Luu—"

"Pwede ba?! May natutulog ditong pogi eh. Konting respeto lang naman." Sabi ni Gray. Sa sobrang ingay ng dalawa, nagising siya. Ngayon, hindi na siya makatulog.

"Respeto? Respeto ba sa patay?" pabirong tanong ni Natsu.

"Buwisit naman oh."

"Buwisit talaga," comment niya, "Makapagsabi kang pogi ka, akala mo kung sino kang gwapo na hinahabol ng lahat."

"Haha." Tawa ni Lucy sabay apir sa kaibigan niya. "Well Natsu, pabayaan mo na. Minsan lang managinip ang tao."

"Managinip ng gising." Boom. Apir ulit.'

"Paano magigising yan eh laging parang laging tulog ang mata ni Gray?"

"Oo nga no. Hindi ko naisip yun." Napatigil si Natsu para mag-isip. "Kaya pala lagi siyang malamig sa tao, kasi lagi siyang inaantok."

Lumabas ang isang maliit na ugat sa noo ni Gray at walang pasintabi niyang binato ang inuupuan niya sa direksyon ng dalawa. "Sabing natutulog eh."

"Hoy!", pasalamat na lang sa mabilis niyang reflexes, nasuntok agad ni Natsu ang lumilipad na upuan bago man sila tamaan. "Grabe ka ah, kung mananakit ka, ako na lang. 'Wag ka nang mandamay ng iba."

Napansin ni Gray ang nagaalalang tono sa boses ni Natsu at ang ayos niya. Nakaharang ang buong katawan niya sa pagitan ni Lucy at ngayong sira nang upuan. Tumawa siya. "Hahaha! Ayoko nga, kung ganyan ang magiging reaksyon mo sa lahat ng gagawin ko, aba, wala akong pakialam kung matamaan si Lucy. Tol, konting tago lang naman sa nararamdaman mo. Ang daling malaman eh."

Namula sa hiya si Lucy habang kumunot ang noo ni Natsu sa sinabi ni Gray. "Huh?"

Pinilit ng lahat ng nanonood sa kanila na hindi mag-facepalm sa sobrang katangahan niya.

"Gray." Tawag ni Erza sa malayo, "Pabayaan mo na yang dalawa. Pinapahiya mo na eh."

"Fine, fine," sabi ng binata, "Sabi mo. Eh ayoko pang mamatay so susunod na muna ako." Tiningnan ni Gray si Natsu direkta sa mata at nagsalit, "Alamin mo na 'tol. Kung ako napansin ko na, pansinin mo na din sarili mo. Magiging mahirap yan para sa iyo."

Matapos kay Natsu ay nilipat naman niya ang tingin niya kay Lucy, "Peace tayo ah."

Kung mayroon mang salitang magagamit ang buong Fairy Tail para kay Gray sa mga sandaling iyon, _catalyst _siguro ang pinaka-akma para sa kanya. Kasi pagkatapos nun, hindi na bumalik sa dati ang dalawa. Minsan kasi, kailangan ng tao na may tumulak sa kanya para gumalaw.

* * *

Minsan din naman, matapos malaman ng isang tao (o di kaya binata sa kasong ito) ang kanyang tunay na nararamdaman, umiiwas muna siya sa taong gusto niya. Bakit kaya? Mahirap kasing maging self-conscious lalo na kapag natural kang maingay at makulit. Kaya naman inabot ng dalawang linggo si Natsu bago niya makausap si Lucy. Nakakagulat nga, dahil for once, pinilit ni Natsu na maging matino. At dahil dito, mabilis na napansin ng dalaga na mayroong pinagdadaanan ngayon ang binata.

"Natsu—"

"Huh? Ano yun?"

"Okay ka lang ba?"

"Okay na okay. 'Bat mo naman natanong?"

"Hindi ka kaya nakatingin sa akin."

Sabihin na nating, inabot ulit si Natsu ng dalawa pang linggo bago maging 'matino' ulit kapag nandyan si Lucy sa paligid.

Maiwan muna natin si Natsu.

Ngayon, para sa isang babae na may gusto sa isang lalaki na alam niyang on the process na ang love, kinakabahan si Lucy. Hindi ito yung tipong kaba na kinakabahan ka dahil hindi ka pa handa. Kung ganun man, siguro dahil hindi niya alam kung kailan si Natsu magco-confess. Malay ba niya kung anong pumapasok sa utak ng binata. Nung nagsimula na siyang iwasan ni Natsu, medyo lumakas na ang diwa ni Lucy na baka malapit na. Matapos ang dalawang linggo, kinausap na siya. Pero tulad na lang ng karamihan ng pag-asa, nahuhulog ito sa kabiguan. Nag-usap nga sila, pero umiwas ulit si Natsu.

Matapos ng dalawang linggo ulit, bumalik siya, pero parang wala na yung awkward na Natsu sa mga nakaraang araw. Parang wala ngang nangyari eh.

Minsan talaga, magaling magtago ng nararamdaman ang lalaki, lalo na kapag sure na sure na sila dun. Bakit? Kasi pagkatapos mo mapagtanto na may gusto ka nga sa kanya, bigla-biglang papasok yung kaisipan na baka masira yung pagkakaibigan niyo kapag bigla mong binitawan sa kanya na gusto mo siya. At ayaw ni Natsu iyon. Ayaw niyang bigla na lang silang maghiwalay ni Lucy dahil sa kagustuhan niyang hindi lang sila maging magkaibigan.

"Luce," nagulat ang dalaga sa bago niyang pangalang. Lumingon siya kay Natsu at nakita itong nakangiti.

"Anong meron?" tanong niya, masaya dahil pinapansin na siya ulit ni Natsu.

"May nakuha akong mission, okay ba sa iyo 'to?" hinarap niya ang isang papel na kinuha niya sa mission board kay Lucy, "Simpleng escort mission lang siya pero mataas ang bayad. Pang limang buwan na renta din iyan." Lumambot ang tingin ni Lucy sa kaibigan niya at niyakap ito. Siguro dahil ito sa limang buwan ng renta ang kayang takpan ng pero kaya hindi niya namalayan na medyo namula ang pisngi ni Natsu sa yakap niya.

"Sandali, kukuha lang ako ng gamit tapos pwede na tayong umalis." Nang tumalikod na ang dalaga para kunin ang mga gamit niya, hindi napansin ng binata ang malungkot at nagtatakang itsura sa mukha ni Lucy.

Eh kung nakita ba niya, hindi na sila dadaan sa mahaba-habang proseso.

* * *

Minsan, sa kahabaan ng panahon na inaalam mo kung gaano mo kamahal ang isang tao, nagiging tanga ka at nasasaktan mo ang sarili mo. At kapag Natsu Dragneel ang pangalan mo, diyusko, talagang masasaktan ka. Hindi dahil sa tanga ka sa pag-ibig kundi sadyang tanga ka lang talaga.

"Alam mo, tatanga-tanga ka kasi eh," sabi ni Lucy habang ginagamot ang mga sugat niya. "Kaya ko namang alagaan ang sarili ko eh."

"Aray," hinila ni Natsu ang braso niya palayo sa hawak ng babae, "Masakiiiit."

"Eh anong magagawa ko?" Kinuha ni Lucy ulit ang braso niya at pinalo ito, hindi man lang pinapansin ang nasaktang itsura ni Natsu, "Kung gusto mong hind nasasaktan, eh 'wag kang susugod sa laban ng wala man lang plano. Gago ka ba? Sino ba naman kasi ang may sabi na tumalon ka sa harap ko sa bawat beses na may aatake sa akin?"

Nagbuntunghininga ang binata at humiga sa lupa, walang pakialam sa pasigaw na bilin ng kaibigan niya na 'wag muna gumalaw.

"Natsu! Ano ba? Gusto mo bang gumaling o hindi?" patampong binitawan ni Lucy ang bandage na hawak-hawak niya at sumimangot. "Kasi ako gusto ko, ewan ko lang sa iyo."

Tumingin ang binata sa direksyon ng dalaga, ewan niya ba kung bakit napangiti siya kahit hind naman dapat talaga. Masama ba? Eh kung ikaw naman nakita mo ang crush mo na nakasimangot at nagtatampo sa iyo habang nakahalukipkip ang kamay, aba … hindi ka tatamaan? Hindi ka ata normal na tao. Kung pagbabasehan natin ito, eh di isang napaka-normal na nilalang si Natsu, maliban na lang sa fact na may magic siya. Kasi one hundred percent siyang tinamaan eh.

Diyusko po. Kabataan nga talaga oh.

Sa mga panahong ito, napagtanto na ng binata na may nararamdaman siya para sa kanyang kaibigan. Hind lang ito yung simpleng crush na 'humahanga' ka sa tao, ito yung tipong hindi mo na siya matanggal sa utak mo sa kaiisip sa kanya. Hindi ka nakatunganga dahil inaalala mo yung mga ka-epican na ginawa niya kundi dahil inaalala mo yung ganda ng mata niya at kung paano ito kumislap sa gabi. Kung paano gumalaw ang buhok niya kasabay ang hangin. Kung paano lumiliwanag ang kapaligiran kapag siya'y tumatawa. Kapag … masyadong mahaba ang listahan.

Tumigil si Lucy sa sermon niya nang mapansin niya ang tingin ni Natsu.

"Natsu... okay ka lang?" Bumalik sa lupa ang ulo ng binata. "Okay lang naman, bakit?"

"Kanina ka pa nakatingin sa akin eh."

"Ganun ba?"

"Oo, ganung nga."

Umupo si Natsu ng maayos at lumapit sa tabi ni Lucy. "Ganun ... so pwede bang tingnan na lang kita hanggang gumaling ako. Sa tingin ko mag may epekto sa akin yun eh."

Napalunok sa kaba ang dalaga, ano na naman ba ang pumapaok sa utak ni Natsu?

"Leche, wag ka munang mag-pick up lines sa akin. Inaayos pa kita eh."

"Pwede bang puso ko na lang ayusin mo?"

"Isa pa Natsu."

"Dalawa na lang, para tayong dalawa."

"May sakit ka ba?"

"Sakit ba ang Love Sick?"

Nagbuntunghininga si Lucy. Well, at least alam niyang meron talagang nararamdaman si Natsu. Ganyan na naman siya sa mga banat niya eh. Kasi kung wala, eh hindi siya magbibitaw ng mga keso't mais na salita.

"Pwede bang manahimik ka na lang?"

"Patahimikin mo ako."

Sabihin na nating napatahimik niya nga si Natsu. Ganun talaga kapag inlababo sa iyo ang isang lalaki. Simpleng halik lang, matatahimik na yan. Nagpapapansin lang naman siya sa iyo eh.

Minsan talaga, madali lang para sa dalawang magkaibigan ang maging _magkaibigan_ kasi kilala na nila ang isa't isa. Ikaw ang sarili mo kapag kasama mo yung isa, kasi wala kang matatago sa kanya. Lahat ng sikreto'y mabubunyag, lahat ng sama ng loob ay masasabi at lahat ng saya'y mapagkakatuwaan.

Kasi aminin na natin, hindi lang minsan na may nagkatuluyan na hindi nagsimula sa pagiging magkaibigan.

**Tapos**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay ba? Medyo naganahan ulit akong magsulat ng NaLu sa tagalog eh. Review naman diyan para medyo mabigyan ng saysay yung effort ko. Hahaha!


End file.
